The Storm And It's Bringings
by KatieySwan
Summary: A storm is raging in Forks, and Bella is home alone. Charlie calls her and asks her to go to Edward's since they are both home alone and wants someone there incase something happens to her. What does happen though? Something Charlie wouldn't want to know.


_Bella's POV_

I sat at the kitchen table, looking anxiously out the window at the storm that was starting to rage. The wind was blowing and the rain was getting heavier, pouring down in torrents. _Come on dad, where are you? _I thought, searching the rain for any sign of car headlights coming up the driveway. _Dear god I hope nothing happened to him, _I thought, going through all the worst case scenarios in my head.

Car broke down in the middle of the road, or a crash. I quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to bring back painful memories or wanting to think of what could happen in this type of bad weather. The wind was howling now and I was thankful I remembered to close all windows and doors properly.

_I hope Charlie is alright. _The lights in the kitchen flickered. I went into the pantry and grabbed a box of matches and a candle in case the lights actually do go out. I jumped and dropped the candle and matches as my phone rang on the table. Picking up the candle and matches, I walked over to the table and put them down, picking up my phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

The lights flickered again and then went out. I put my phone between my ear and my shoulder and lit the candle.

"Bella?"

"Dad?" _What was he doing calling her on his cell phone? Is he alright? _

"Where are you? Are you alright?" I asked calmly even though on the inside I was panicking.

"I'm fine Bella, I'm at the station with the guys, we're flooded in and the rain is too heavy I wouldn't be able to see out the cruiser window so I can't drive home" he said and I let out a relieved sigh. _He was not on some road with a broken down car or in a car crash. He is at the station. _

"I called Carlisle and Esme and they are stuck in Seattle with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett, they went shopping when it started raining and now are staying at a hotel. Edward is still at home since he didn't want to go shopping, I want you to stay with him for the night in case something happens and I'm not there" he said.

Carlisle and Esme are our neighbours. They have been ever since I've been born. Carlisle and Esme have been like a second set of parents to me ever since my real mum Renee died in a car crash seven years ago when I was ten. They have lived in Forks, in the house right next to us all their lives. Alice, Emmett and Edward are their biological kids, but Rosalie and Jasper are adopted.

It's us six altogether. We do everything together. Sleepovers, shopping, anything you name it. Alice and Jasper are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett, even though they are supposedly brother and sister. They aren't actually related.

Alice is my best friend and she is the only one who knows that I am in love with her brother. I can never hide anything from her. Edward was there to help me get through everything when Renee died and I've loved him ever since.

At first I thought it was nothing but a crush, I mean, who wouldn't crush on Edward? He had the most gorgeous green eyes, like the forest and the most unruly bronze coloured hair. I kept it to myself hoping it would pass with time, it was only a crush right? But no, my feelings wouldn't go away and it turned out I love him.

I haven't told him, because I don't want to ruin our friendship. And he could never love me. I'm plain, and he's a geek god. He sure has the looks for one.

"OK dad, will you be home tomorrow though?" I asked.

"I don't know it depends on the storm and how bad it is" he said.

"I've already called Edward, he'll be over soon to get you" he said.

"OK dad, bye" I said and hung up. I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "In the kitchen" I called out. He walked into the kitchen, water dripping from his rain jacket onto the floor.

"Hey Bella, has your dad rung you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just finished talking to him, I'll go pack an overnight bag then we can go back to your house OK?" I asked. "Sure" he said. I ran up the stairs and quickly packed a few pairs of clothes and my toothbrush.

I walked downstairs and found Edward in the kitchen, looking out the window. "This is going to be one big storm" he said as I walked in. "Yeah, should we go now before it gets worse?" I suggested.

"Come on then" he said. I grabbed my rain coat and put it on over me and my bag and blew out the candle.

"Go to the back door, it's less windy around there" he said.

We walked around to the back side of my house in the dark and opened the door. It was less windy hair but still enough to move the door. Edward pushed me a little further forward and shut the door behind him.

"Run" he said. I ran into the rain, the wind whipping my hair into my eyes. I ran to the Cullen's back door and opened it, waiting for Edward to come as well. He came in a few seconds later and closed the door to the rain behind him. We took of our jackets and hanged them up.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Edward asked.

"No, have you?"

"No"

"Let's look for something in the pantry we don't have to cook" I said.

We walked into the kitchen.

"It's really dark in here, could you light a candle?" I asked Edward.

"Sure" he replied before he went into the pantry and grabbed a candle and some matches. He lit the candle and put it on the table, lighting the room enough to see where we were walking. I walked over and opened the pantry.

"How's sandwiches sound?" I asked.

"Sure, need help?" he asked.

"Nah, just sit at the table, I'll make them" I said. I walked over to the table and got the ingredients I would need. I felt Edward's presence behind me so I turned around but I didn't realise he was so close to me and I banged into his chest.

"Sorry" he said and righted me so I didn't all over. I turned to look at him and took in a soft gasp. He looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the candle light. My heart gave a little tug. _I wish I have the confidence to tell him I love him, _I thought sadly. _If only I knew he loved me as well. _I had to stop myself from kissing him. The candle light illuminated his eyes, making them seem like they were sparkling and making his hair look golden.

Now we just need to get him a white sheet and a halo around his head and he'll look _more _like an angel than he already his. _He could never love me. _"Bella" he whispered. I loved it when he said my name. I didn't realise that our faces were inching closer and closer and I so wanted to kiss him.

I realised I was still holding our ingredients for dinner so I turned my face away from him and said "I better start on our dinner". I started walking towards the counter when he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Can we talk please?" he asked softly.

"Sure, let me just put this on the counter" I said. _What would he want to talk about? And why did it seem he was going to kiss me? He couldn't like me let alone love me. _I put the stuff on the counter and turned around to find Edward right behind me again. Again I banged into his chest, not expecting him to be right behind me.

He quickly caught me again, his arm going around my waist to hold me up. My breath caught in my throat. _Hadn't I dreamt of him holding me like this for years?_ "I need to tell you something Bella" Edward said. He still had his arm around my waist but I wasn't going to tell him, I liked his arm where it is.

I started to panic. _Didn't he want to be friends anymore? Does he hate me?_ "It's nothing bad Bella" he said soothingly, stroking my cheek obviously sensing I was starting to panic. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warm strong hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and blushed when I found him staring at me intensely.

I lowered my eyes. "Look at me please" he said. I turned my gaze up so I could look at him. "I don't know how to say this but if I don't I feel like I'm going to explode" he said.

"Go on" I said. _What would be so important that he wants to tell me? _"I realise that after I tell you this, you might not want to be friends with me anymore, or you might hate me but I really need you to know, I've been keeping it secret for years, but I really need to tell you, if I don't I feel like I'll die" he kept on stuttering and rambling about needing to tell me when I silenced him by putting my finger over his lips.

"Just tell me" I said. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before I saw determination, along with another unknown emotion in them. "I love you" he said clearly. So clearly that I thought I imagined it.

I looked up at him in surprise. I was so stunned I just stood there silently letting it go through my head that he loved me. _He loves me! _He suddenly released his arm from around my waist and stepped back. I instantly missed being in his arms. "Oh god, I'm sorry Bella, but I just really needed to tell you, you don't have to say you love me back because I know you don't, but I just really really need to tell you, I hope I haven't mucked up our friendship, can we still be friends?" he rambled.

He was looking at me, begging me with his eyes. I was still leaning against the counter so when he took a breather, I gathered up my courage and walked over to him. He followed my movements with his eyes. When I got close enough to him, I leaned up my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his gently.

I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I love you too" I said. Thunder crackled and I jumped, surprised. "You love me?" He asked. "Evert since I was ten" I said truthfully. "Well, I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you" he said and leaned into kiss me.

He started walking me backwards causing me to hit the counter. Without breaking the kiss he picked me up and put me o it, opening my legs and stepping into them. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, both of us panting from the passion of out kiss. "I love you Bella" he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him again. His lips were warm and soft against mine, moving in sync but somehow still masculine. Soon, the passion started building into more, my stomach knotting. I started unbuttoning his t-shirt. He broke the kiss ad looked at me. "What are you doing Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know where all this courage was coming from but I continued to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, I looked up at him. "I want you to make love to me" I said confidently. He looked surprised. "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or feels like I'm forcing you to do anything" he said.

"I've waited years for you to say you love me, now I want you to show me" I said. "We are alone, and I think it's rather romantic that the lights are out" I said, knowing he wanted things to be romantic. But I already thought they were. No power, the rain hitting the roof, thunder and lightening. I think it's rather romantic.

"I love you Bella" Edward said before he covered my lips with his again. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he picked me up and started walking up the stairs. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor forgotten.

Lightening striked and it lit up the house for a few seconds, lighting the way to Edward's room but he still stumbled a few times. He opened the door with his hands and kicked it shut with his foot once we were inside. He walked over to his queen size bed with black silk sheets and black comforter and laid me on it.

"I don't want to rush this" he said as he nuzzled my neck. I looked up at him hovering over me and felt another surge of wetness hit my already damp panties. "We don't have to" I said and kissed him gently although I really wanted him out of his clothes. I lay back against the pillows and started at Edward's chest while he started unbuttoning my t-shirt.

His chest was lean and defined and got did he have muscles. He gasped as he opened my t-shirt to reveal my pink, lace bra. I blushed. _What if he doesn't like what he see's? I mean, my breasts aren't that big but I mean, they aren't that small either. _I went to cover myself up but Edward grabbed my wrists.

"Stop, you're beautiful Bella. Don't hide yourself from me please Bella" he said. He started pulling my t-shirt from my arms and when he got it off he chucked it somewhere in his dark room. The rain was still pouring down outside along with the occasional thunder and lightening. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, flinging that somewhere in the room along with my t-shirt. "Um, sorry if there not, you know, um b-big enough" I stuttered, embarrassed.

He grabbed my face in his arms and looked at me. My eyes had adjusted to the dark already but still I could only see the outline of his face and his chest. "You're beautiful Bella, do no think otherwise, these" he gently palmed my left breast. "Are perfect" he started massaging my breast softly and I threw my head back and moaned.

He leaned into kiss me again, switching to massaging my right breast. He started kissing my neck, soft butterfly kisses then sucking on a particular spot behind my ear which had me gasping for breath. Finally he reached my breasts, taking my hard nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on it, his hands moving down to my jeans.

I brought my hands up to his hair and tugged on it. "Don't stop" I said. He moaned as I tugged on his hair again, asking him to keep going. He unzipped my jeans. He started drifting kisses down my stomach and started taking off my jeans, kissing my legs as he went. _Thank god I shaved this morning!_

He chucked my jeans into the room and kissed up my other leg to my panties. "Stop" I said. He looked up at me startled. "Shit! Sorry Bella, did I do something wrong?" he asked, terrified.

"No, I just want these jeans gone" I said and sat up on my knees and pushed him onto his back. My hands went down to his jeans zipper and started undoing them. I got the zipper all the way down, then I pulled his jeans off and chucked them behind me onto the floor. He flipped me over so he was on top of me and kissed me, pushing his erection into my hot core. I moaned loudly at the friction that he made.

"I love you Bella" he said and continued to grind on me. My hips moved with his, begging for more of this delicious friction we were creating. "I love you too" I said breathlessly.

"These have to go" he said and pointed to my panties. He put his fingers in the waistbands of my panties and pulled them down my legs in one swift movement. "You're bare" he gasped out. In the next second, his head was between my legs and he was lapping at my juices that were dripping onto his bed sheets.

My hands fisted the sheets. _ God it feels so good. _He slipped his tongue in and out of my entrance, while rubbing my clit with his thumb. The knot in my stomach kept getting tighter and tighter before finally it realised. I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me.

I lay on the bed panting, Edward letting me recover. I sat up and pulled down Edward's boxers. "Bella, you don't have to do that if you don't want to" he said. I looked up at him and said "I want to". I pulled his boxers down and chucked them away to join the rest of our discarded clothing.

I gasped as I looked at him. _He's so big. _"We don't have to do anything tonight Bella" he said. _I know, but now that you're naked and I'm in your bed, I want to. _"Will it fit?" I asked. He nodded his head. He was at least 8 inches and not lacking in girth either. I hesitantly bought my hand down and wrapped it around him.

He moaned. Experimentally, I rubbed my hand up and down the shaft of it. He leaned back on the pillow and moaned. I bought my mouth down to him and licked the bead of cum that was dripping out of his tip. He hissed as my mouth touched him. Encouraged, I wrapped my lips around just the head. I bobbed my head up and down, taking in as much as I could.

"Stop" Edward moaned out. I looked up at him. "Didn't you enjoy it?" I asked. He took a few seconds to breathe before he replied. "I loved it Bella, but I don't want to come until I'm in you" he said. "Do you still want to do this?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yes" I said.

He pulled me so I was lying down on the bed again, him hovering over me. He kissed me soundly on the lips. I moaned into the kiss as he started massaging my tongue with his. He broke the kiss and leaned over the side of the bed and opened his bed side table draw and pulled out a condom.

"Don't" I said. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I'm on the pill" I said. Had been ever since I was fifteen for my period. He nodded his head and came back over and kissed me. He broke the kiss again panting for air. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, looking at me.

I blushed. "I nodded my head and looked away embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, you don't need to be around me, I'm a virgin too" he said. I looked up at him surprised. "You're still a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" he asked. "I thought you would have done it with someone else" I said. "No, I wanted my first time to be with you" he said and gently took my face in his hands and kissed my gently on the mouth before hovering over me. His penis was at my entrance.

He slowly slid in before coming to my barrier. "I'm sorry" he said before he pushed in quickly, taking my virginity. A small scream escaped my lips at the tearing and the pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks and Edward kissed them away repeating over and "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

"Just give me a few seconds please" I said. He nodded his head and held still. The worst of the pain was over, and it was just a dull ache now. I experimentally moved and found that the pain was now gone. I leaned up and kissed Edward and he started moving. He pulled out, just leaving the head in before he gently pushed back in. "Faster" I said. It felt weird him stretching me, not uncomfortable, just weird but mixed with pleasure. He thrust into me again and I moaned, this time with pleasure. Having him inside me compared to nothing. He kissed me, our moans eaten up by each others eager mouths.

He moved his mouth from my lips and moved them to my ear. "I love you Bella" He whispered. I moaned as he started sucking on my neck again, moving downwards. He licked and sucked on my pebbled nipple, until I thought I would burst from pleasure. "Edward. I-I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence since the intense pleasure washed over me like a tsunami. I screamed out Edward's name as I thrust my hips upwards in time with him, not wanting this pleasure to end.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed as he started thrusting harder and faster as his orgasm overtook him too. He collapsed on top of me, still holding his weight up so as to not squash me. He rolled over onto his side and pulled me against his chest. He pulled us under the cover and wrapped it around us.

"I love you Bella" he said.

"I love you too Edward" I said as I nodded off to sleep.

**So... who liked that huh? {Cheeky grin}**


End file.
